


Increscunt Animi, Virescit Volnere Virtus

by anirbas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Artist!Carmilla, Carmilla POV Mostly, Chronological, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Shorts, Toronto AU, Vignette, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirbas/pseuds/anirbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small shorts/one-shots depicting the couple in various scenarios</p><p>Toronto AU</p><p> This fic went a different way then I had intended, so I edited some of the earlier chapters. </p><p>The title translates to "the spirit grows, strength is restored by wounding" -Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter tiles come from songs  
> I have never written before, so criticism is welcome and appreciated .

It’s late but she doesn’t care, she walks all the way there. Camilla hadn’t been able to sleep, she had something on her mind, the walk to the Hollis’ home felt farther than it actually was but she had to do this. Popping the ear bud out of her ear, she walks around the side of the house to the back almost tripping over Laura’s bike in the process, she picks up a tiny rock off the ground and gently lobs it at the girl’s window. After a few attempts at this Laura finally makes her way to the window and cracks it open, Carmilla hated sappy crap like this, but knew Laura was the biggest sucker for it. “Come on cutie! We’re burning starlight” she said in a half-yell, near whisper. After quite a bit of teasing on Laura’s part, she met the girl at the front door and began their evening walk though the city. Carmilla couldn’t remember what kissing was before she kissed Laura, and she didn’t even want to try, she took the girls hand in her own and laced their fingers together as they walked the deserted streets.

They walked side by side for a while, Carmilla just stares in amazement, wondering how she got so lucky, while Laura rambles on about her day, hardly pausing long enough to breathe. Carmilla lead them to Grange Park, she had spent a lot of time there by the galley and the school and the benches and the street lamps made stargazing in the heart of the city a little easier. It was 1:22 am and they had been talking for a long time before they had realized this, then they fell into a comfortable silence before Carmilla broke it “you know I’m in love with you right?” she asked almost urgently “yeah, of course, and you know I’m in love with you too right?” Laura replied nonchalantly. “Yeah? Okay. Good.” Carmilla said matter-of-factly, Laura only laughed; of course their declaration of love would be this bizarre and mildly awkward and hilarious. “Okay, clearly we need some sleep, so let me walk you back home cupcake” Laura nodded in agreement. When they had reached her front door Laura had kissed Carmilla goodnight, her arms still hung around her neck and Carmilla pulled her in for a long hug. Laura spoke in her sleepy voice “you’re a big softie, huh?”, “I am not a big softie, I will have you know that I am very punk rock” Carmilla asserted. “Yeah okay sure. Goodnight Carm” “Goodnight cupcake, see you later.” Carmilla watched her walk back into her house before making her way home; she popped her ear buds back in, and for the whole walk home thought about how time moved differently whenever they were together.


	2. I Want To Know Your Plans

She had been planning for months with Laura’s father; it was going to be a surprise graduation present to Laura from the both of them. The timing had to be just perfect, the Space Channel had be running Harry Potter movies before new episodes of Orphan Black, Laura sure did love her sci-fi and Carmilla sure did love Laura. So just like any other Saturday Laura is seated on the couch in front of the television, her father in his recliner and Carmilla right next to Laura. There is a commercial break and Laura launches right into another discussion on how the Harry Potter universe is by far one of the best fantasy universes around. “Can you imagine it? I mean of course Voldemort is the worst, and dark wizards are awful, but think of all the other amazing things: Magic! Spells, Potions! Dragons! And oh my god just think of how good butter beer must be! I think I’d be Hufflepuff and you could be Gryffindor,or maybe even Slytherin. Ugh, why isn’t it real?” she talks so quickly that she’s out of breath, but Carmilla takes this as her cue “Well cupcake, you’re in luck” Laura’s dad retrieves an envelope he had been hiding and passes it to Carmilla to give to Laura, “This is from both if us” he says. Laura looks between them as if this couldn’t be real, is it what she thought it was? Carefully opening the envelope and peering inside the tiny girl squealed with the purest joy anyone had ever heard. Laura leapt off the couch dropping the papers, rushing over to her father and hugging him tightly shouting “thank you thank you thank you” repeatedly. Laura then realizes that Carmilla is still standing there and she jumps her, wrapping her legs around the Carmilla’s waist, giving her several quick pecks all over her face. The three tickets to Orlando still lay on the floor.


	3. On Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a posting schedule just because I take inspiration from life, and life's been crazy. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and you're all the best and really cool.

The cool air from the fan barely touched them; the summer had been mercilessly hot. As the record spun on the turntable, the words softly filled the room, _“I’ve been thinking about you girl, oh sweetheart I owe you the world.”_ Carmilla lifted her eyes from her book to admire Laura. They had been lying on Laura’s bed for quite some time, the heat making it impossible to want to do much else. Carmilla was sitting upright with her back against the bedroom wall with her book while Laura rested her head on her lap computer angled just so that she could browse tumblr with ease. Peering down, Carmilla couldn’t help but notice the way Laura’s rich tan made her skin glow “as if the girl could be anymore iridescent” she thought. Carmilla noticed her own skin, somehow still pale with the slightest hint of being sun kissed; the summer had been kind to them in all kinds of ways. Carmilla thought about all the times they’ve stargazed, and watched storms pass, how they would have bon fires wit LaF, Perry, Danny and Kirsch, she had pretended to be uninterested, often reading while the other chatted about their holidays, but the way Laura’s eyes looked when the flames reflected in them was good a sight to pass up. Lost in thought, Carmilla barely noticed when Laura said, “you’re staring again”, “can’t help it, cutie.” Carmilla replies as she leans down to place a gentle kiss on Laura’s forehead; “sap” Laura mutters, “nerd” Carmilla says in return. Laura sits up and leans against the wall next to Carmilla and takes her hand in hers and laces their fingers together “what were you thinking about?” she asks as she rests her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla thinks for a moment and in her casual monotone sarcastic voice replies “oh, you know. Just the usual… sunshine, rainbows, unicorns and the like.” Laura with her free hand lands a soft punch on Carmilla’s arm and giggles, “I’m serious! What was it? You were making that face-” before she can finish Carmilla interrupts her “you. Always you.”


	4. My Racing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer because I may have had an extra huge coffee that sent my mind racing, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also I made a side bog for my Carmilla Series posts, so if you want to follow me its thetardismug.tumblr.com and i'll proably post reference photos because I figure people are into that.

The sea had always seemed to put her at ease, of course this wasn’t the sea; this was lake Ontario but it still did the job nonetheless. Carmilla’s mind felt heavy as she walked along the lake shore climbing over rocks to her spot, the quiet one with the undisrupted view of city. It was a distance from where she lived but she didn’t mind traveling just for the view. The end of summer was here and school loomed over her like a dark cloud with an unavoidable storm on the horizon. She lived on her own, the west end of the city where it was comfortable and safe enough for her late night walks, Laura lived with her father farther east. They were in the same city at least, going to school in the same city, different school but close enough. They had been inseparable for as long as they could both remember and this was the first time they had felt the distance without being far at all. Perhaps it was their daunting course load, conflicting schedules and despite living on her own with loads of privacy, Laura’s father had been overbearingly overprotective as per usual and limited Laura’s time spent at her apartment. Over thinking had somehow rationalized Carmilla’s thoughts and decided it was time to head back home.

The 501 streetcar had been uncharacteristically empty when she flashed her pass and walked to the back, in a swift motion she retrieved her phone and a set of ear buds, she placed them in her ears and pressed play and the gentle strumming flooded her ear drums _“I don’t mind if we take our time, cause I’m all yours if you’re all mine”_ After a while her train of thought and music were interrupted with a text from Laura “hey, are you at home right now?” Carmilla replies right away “nope, soon though. Why?” a few minutes pass and Carmilla goes back to her music, then a several massages come in short bursts “oh no reason” “none at all” “just thinking about you” Carmilla smiled to herself, how did she ever get so lucky.

Getting off the streetcar, she crossed the street to her building, and walked the two flights of stairs, though the hall and to her door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Home, it was hers and she loved it, Carmilla kicked off her boots, and tossed her keys on the table and checked the status of her drying illustration she had painted just a few hours prior to her lake excursion. The knock on the door startled her, but she knew immediately who it was “its open!” she called and in walked Laura. Walking though the door carrying two cups, one of cocoa and one coffee from Carmilla’s favorite café down the street Laura jumped right into a rant vaguely reminiscent of her father “I could have been and AXE MURDERER! And you just let me walk right in; do you ever even lock this thing? I swear on my TARDIS mug if you get robbed I will be first in line to say ‘I told you so’” Camilla chuckled and replied casually taking her cup from Laura and planting a kiss to her girlfriends temple “I knew it was you, but you look so cute when you rant about safety I might have just set you up for that”

Sitting on Carmilla’s couch together there was comfortable silence before Carmilla broke it “thanks for the coffee sweetheart” Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly “of course! Its just that you went to the lake today, and I know how it is when you go to the lake and I just wanted to see you and make sure you haven’t overthought yourself into oblivion” Carmilla felt overwhelming relief thankful that Laura understood when she needed her space and when she just didn’t want to be alone and it showed on her face. Laura cupped her girlfriends cheek in her palm “I love you” she said, Carmilla gazing in adoration replies “I love you too, so much.” Laura closes the gap and kisses Carmilla softly and lovingly making sure that Camilla knew that when she said, “I love you” she meant it. Before she got too distracted Laura pulled away grabbing her backpack off the floor and exclaimed excitedly “Ohmigod! I almost forgot!” Carmilla looked at her confused and quickly settled back into a neutral expression realizing that her girlfriend’s erratic behaviour no longer really surprised her. “I brought your favourites” Laura said pulling her hand out to retrieve a small stack of DVD’s “I was thinking maybe marathon sleepover?” she said quickly, “Marathon sleepover” Carmilla said in agreement. For the first time in a while Carmilla finally felt like maybe the future could be something she could look forward too with passion instead of contempt.


	5. Roman Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cottage hangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend this went up in time for Labour day.   
> also fan expo happened and that was exciting   
> thetardismug on tumblr, if youre nice i'll give you my main blog

Carmilla desperately needed a vacation; so when the Hollis’ invited her to join their traditional end of summer cottage weekend she was thrilled. When Laura had asked her if she would come with them Carmilla had played it cool, she loved to rile up her tiny girlfriend. “But it’s tradition!!” the small girl shouted, Carmilla had already silently agreed, but that cute face she makes when she’s trying to be convincing is too adorable to miss “oh I don’t know, cutie. I am awfully busy” Carmilla replies casually and sarcastically. Laura having noticed what Carmilla was doing playfully punched her in the arm, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the other room, muttering, “c’mon lets get you packed” 

It was a three-hour drive to the Hollis’ cottage, which gave Poppa Hollis and Laura lots of time to talk all about it. It had been in their family for years, passed down for few generations and although it was old it had been modernized. Both Laura and her father had wonderful memories and stories of their time spent there and Carmilla listened patiently quietly excited about maybe being apart of future memories and stories to come. At about the half way mark Laura had dozed off and Carmilla was content to read in the backseat while Poppa Hollis focused on his driving. 

When they had arrived Carmilla was surprised to find that is was more isolated that she had thought, from the outside she could see a deck, a fire pit, some chairs and a hammock around the side, and also a path that lead to the back of the cottage, she reminded herself to ask Laura about it later. From the outside the cottage had appeared to be nothing special but when she walked in she had been rendered speechless. The outside façade had deceived her, this place was huge; Laura looked up at Carmilla anxiously and wide-eyed, and with that look Carmilla knew the exact words that would please her girlfriend “well it sure is bigger on the inside, cutie.” Laura had never been more excited to hear the words coming from her normally broody girlfriend, she didn’t even bother trying to tone down her reaction. Camilla was surprised, she didn’t know that Laura’s voice could reach such a high frequency or that she could even jump that high. 

Laura gave Carmilla the grand tour, pointing out odd things here and there, recalling a precious memory all the while keeping her fingers laced with Carmilla’s. Laura showed her all her old gaming consoles that were hooked up to a television that had three outdated but gently used couches pointing towards it. Laura had explained that they were for the rare rainy days. Moving throughout the cottage Laura showed Carmilla the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedrooms before leading her back outside. The path, as it turns out leads to the back section of their yard where a small set of stairs lead them to a private beach, the view was stunning Laura had wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder but the sound of Poppa Hollis calling them back to the house had killed the moment as quickly as it had started. Laura took Carmilla’s hand in her own again ad lead her back.

After they had settled in and eaten dinner, Poppa Hollis had grabbed some wood and started to build a fire in the pit. Carmilla looked on with increasing amazement as she watched Laura devour s’more after s’more, she had to admit that girl’s sweet tooth was never ending. They had lost track of time, just the three of them talking, swapping stories, drinking, not long after that Poppa Hollis had announced that he was headed to bed, but not before reminding Laura how to extinguish the fire. Laura looked visibly relived when her father left and she got up and reached for Carmilla’s hand and pulled her up from her seat “follow me” she said leaning in and speaking into her ear, planting small kisses down Carmilla’s jaw until finally reaching her mouth, Carmilla tasted like cider, tart with the faintest hint of alcohol. Laura smiled breaking the kiss, and she took her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned on her heel and started walking towards the hammock leaving Carmilla to trail after her. 

Curled up next to Carmilla with her head resting on the other girls shoulder, Laura looked up at Carmilla, she didn’t remember how long she had been watching her girlfriend stare up at the stars though the breaks in the trees. Carmilla felt Laura staring at her, but she wanted to soak in the moment, it had been so long since they were able to look at the stars like this, especially this clear. It had only been thirty minutes but it had felt like hours and Carmilla had noticed a change in Laura’s breathing “c’mon cupcake, lets get your sleepy head to bed” “mmhmmph I’m awake totally not asleep” was Laura’s muffled reply. Together they had put out what was left of the fire and it gotten considerably colder since they had left their warm embrace in the hammock. When they had finally reached their room, changed, and gotten into bed Laura had fallen asleep almost immediately, Carmilla placed a kiss on the top of Laura’s head taking in the scent that was so distinctly Laura mixed with the smoke of their fire that clung to her hair before drifting of to sleep herself.


	6. Don't Go Home Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October events minus Halloween

October had barely begun and she felt the cold in her bones. Waking up without Laura beside her left Carmilla aching, but that feeling soon dissipated when the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit her. Laura walked in with her messy bun, wearing one of Carmilla’s many black hoddies, and salt-and-pepper sweat pants carrying two mugs of steaming goodness. Laura’s TARDIS mug held cocoa, of course, while Carmilla’s “I hate mornings” grumpy cat mug that Laura had gotten her last year for Christmas held coffee. Carmilla sat up and graciously accepted the mug while Laura leaned down to place a soft kiss on Camilla’s cool lips before climbing over to the other side of the bed. It had been a few weeks but they were still reeling from their colds they had caught when they had attended Nuit Blanche, a dusk till dawn event when the city was transformed by artists. Although Laura didn’t quite understand art the way Carmilla did, she still had the appreciation for it, and it was one of the many qualities she like about her.

It was Thanksgiving, day, both Carmilla and Laura had come from small families and didn’t do the grand spread that most people are used to, but they had agreed that they would spend they day, and eat dinner with Papa Hollis. They had traveled from Carmilla’s apartment to the Hollis house in record time, after greeting her father Laura went to her room to shower and change while Carmilla had followed Papa Hollis into the kitchen to help with dinner. Papa Hollis had let up on his over protective dad thing for a while now, he saw how well Carmilla treated and protected Laura and he was more lenient with letting them spend time together without his supervision and Carmilla had appreciated that. “Is there anything I can do to help Sir?” she had asked “Nope, all good here kiddo! “ he said affectionately, Carmilla didn’t mind this particular nickname when it came from him, “actually kiddo, would you mind setting the table?“ he asked “sure thing old man” to which Papa Hollis let out a roaring laugh “have I told you how much I like having you around kiddo?” Carmilla just gave him a smirk, she like that she could joke around with him, although she’d never admit it, she liked that he liked her. Once she had finished placing the last of the glasses on the table Laura came down and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist, she was still warm from her shower, she gave Carmilla a chaste kiss before starting towards the kitchen to help her father finish off dinner. 

After all was said and done, and they had filled themselves with food and wine, Papa Hollis retired to the living room where he sat in his recliner watching the Jay’s game leaving Carmilla and Laura to clean up, which they didn’t mind at all. When they had finally finished, they went and joined Laura’s father in front of the television. Side-by-side on the couch, Laura had curled up next to Carmilla and Carmilla took this as an invitation to play with the girl’s hair, before they fell too deeply into their food comas Carmilla spoke softly into Laura’s ear “Hey, just so you don’t forget… I wanted to say, I’m thankful for you”


	7. Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangover hollstein

The day after Halloween was mostly a hungover mess. The cool air hit Carmilla’s eyes making them water slightly. _What even happened?_ She thought herself as she sat outside on the porch of whoevers house she was at, watching the leave blow by. Carmilla was never usually the first one to wake up first after of a night of partying but pounding in her head had forced her off the couch she was sharing with Laura in favour of some ibuprofen and fresh air. She sat in silence collecting her thoughts, her and Laura had gone to the party as Frank N’ Furter and Rocky. Carmilla opted for her signature leather pants, a black corset, leather jacket, and accessorizing with a large pearl necklace and red lipstick, tousling her dark curls just right; meanwhile Laura had gone with some cheap knock off Keds spray painted gold that she paired with tube socks, gold shorts, and a yellow tank top. Carmilla had to admit they were the best-dressed pair to grace the party, besides the obvious that she had drank too much she decided against diving into the events of last night and instead climbed over the bodies spread out all over the house to wake up Laura and head home and sleep on something more suitable. She ran her fingers tough Laura’s hair “sweetheart, its time to wake up,” Laura let out an groan that would have put Carmilla to shame and replied “how are we even alive right now?” “I’m not really sure, but how about we get out of here and head to my place for a proper sleep, huh?” “Sounds good.”

 

After they had gotten to Carmilla’s they showered separately, threw on some comfy clothes and climbed into bed, it was only nine thirty in the morning. They held each other so delicately as they fell back into a peaceful sleep. They would have stayed in bed all day of not for the growing hunger in their bodies, the desire for hangover food overwhelmed them and so they had decided to walk to the cute little bar down the street for something to eat. It was almost unfortunate how regular they were here, they don’t get menus anymore, just gestural nods as they walk in and then sometime later food appears in front of them.Once they had finished eating Carmilla took Laura’s hand and examined it, Laura was used to the odd but somehow romantic gestures. Carmilla thought about how important her girl’s hands were, they way they touched her hair, her face, her body; how they wrote such beautiful words, and how strong but gentle they were, just like Laura. She knew Laura was staring, but she just let it happen, she loved the girl in front of her, and she loved her back and it felt so good to just be present in a moment with her, without the distraction of life and all of it’s stressors. Carmilla wasn’t ignorant to the real world, finals were coming up and the Winter had always been hard for her and it was fast approaching, but for today she would go back to bed with Laura and watch movies and hold each other and kiss each other and sincerely enjoy each other knowing that it was forever or not at all.

 

Back in bed, Laura curled up with her head on Carmilla’s chest, broke the comfortable silence, “Do you remember anything about last night?” Laura started off, “not in the slightest” was Carmilla’s reply. “Do you want me to fill you in?” She thought about it for a moment, did she really want to know the details of her drunken antics, “its nothing bad is it?” “Nope” “okay then, let’s hear it.” Laura broke out into a wicked grin and began her tale, outlining all lights nights events from the first shots with the ginger squad and Kirsch to when they called it a night and fell asleep on the couch. Carmilla groaned in embarrassment “I can’t believe that happened” she said resting her head in her hands, “Oh that’s not even the half of it, so then after you ‘time warped’ on the kitchen table disrupting a very intense game of beer pong, you begged me for my phone and-” “what, why would I do that?” “shhhh, and let me finish, so you’re there begging me to let you call my dad because you needed to ask him something very important and I asked you what it was you needed to tell him and you said- and I quote, “I need to tell him I’m going to marry you right now and I need him to be here” and then you kind of just kind of wandered off and then we fell asleep not too long after.” “Oh,” was all Carmilla could muster, her cheeks flushing deep red, she had never talked to Laura about anything like that before, finishing her thought she added playfully; “so what did you say, cupcake?” “I said I’d like that very much, _someday”_ stressing the last bit. Carmilla had no real intention of marrying Laura so immediately, they had so much left to accomplish before that and so in agreement she looked Laura in the eyes and said “yeah, someday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are cool too.


	8. You in January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something for the holidays or new years, but this song kept nagging me, so I had to write about it.

Carmilla woke up (much too early by her standards) shivering in her bed alone, the feeling was foreign because when she had fallen asleep with Laura in her arms she had been warm. Getting up, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked out into the living room only to find Laura out on the balcony with the door slid all the way open. Walking up behind her Carmilla wrapped the blanket around Laura too, and placed a kissed where her shoulder met her neck and asked softly “its freezing out here cupcake, what are you doing?” “But it’s snowing!” Laura replied excitedly.

“How about we get you inside for some cocoa?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great actually… Can we stay out here for a few more minutes though"  
"Of course"

They stared out to the city, the skyline lost to the clouds. Watching the snow gently cover the city in white. Laura turned around to face Camilla who wrapped the blanket tighter around the both of them.  
  
"Hey Carm?”   
“yeah?”  
“I love you”

When she said, “I love you” Carmilla saw the words float up in the clouds of her breath. She had always known love was something felt, she had felt it the near two years they had been together. But for the first time, she saw it. The shape of the clouds her breath made, how the January light lit her from behind, she looked like a painting, and she saw love.   
  
“I love you too” 


	9. Dear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some short self indulgent sappyness for valentines day i guess.

Laura’s eyes scanned the page over again, trying to focus on the words, blinking away the tears that were clouding her vision and without a doubt were going to fall.

_My Dearest,_  
 _The day we met is forever etched into my mind, I knew for the moment I saw you that I had met my match. From the start you challenged me, made me stronger, more brave, and I cannot thank you enough for that. Growing with you has been one of the greatest joys of my life, and with every passing year my love for you grows stronger._  
 _You made me finally believe in forever._  
 _To have you is to have the stars._  
 _With all my love, endlessly._  
 _C_  
  
 _Ps. Please say you will._   
  
  
Laura looked up from the paper in awe, Carmilla stated at her with nothing but admiration and love and presented her with a key, “move in with me” she stated softly and plainly. Laura threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck and pulled her in close and kissed her with enough passion to set the room on fire. When she finally pulled away, just a breath between them, Laura answered, “I will.”


End file.
